Forever Seventeen
by Kay Kylo
Summary: Based on actual events of the Inuyasha series, put to song lyrics. Nothing else to say about it.


KAY KYLO IS BACK AND LIVES!!!!!!!! (A voice in head: Prove it.) ^_^

Woop dee doo, yet another song fic. This is based on actual events in the Inuyasha series: 

Um, Inuyasha and Kikyo "betrayed" each other, and Kikyo shot Inuyasha. Then, Kagome woke him up. Joy. So, there is my stuff. 

Inuyasha, I hear, is supposed to be fifteen. Yeah, and I'm a guy. He's built like a seventeen year old (like Kagome's built like an eighteen year old), and in the dubbed version, he sounds like a thirteen year old. 

In this fic, he's seventeen, as is Kikyo. Take that, no turning back. That's how its AU, then. MAUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm okay, really I am. 

In this fic, the plot only gets darker, then, there is a little bit of a dawn, a promise of hope. That's all, so I don't want people to plead for a sequel. If people want to write a sequel, go ahead, just mention you're sequel-ling my story, and my name. That's all. See ya'll later. 

The song is Forever Seventeen by **ZOEGirl**

________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha jumped, the arrows just missing him. In the same movement, he turned, his eyes landing on the less-likely person he could have ever imagined. For years after, that look of hatred on her face would haunt him. She had another arrow for the deathblow, but he had managed to get away. 

The next words she spoke ripped his heart apart and his trust completely broken. 

"Shine, Inuyasha," she screamed, and loosed the arrow. Inuyasha leapt from the deathblow, surprised she had not pinned him as she always had. Maybe she really did hate him. Maybe she had been playing with him. 

****

[Never thought it would be me]

[Living in a shattered dream]

She never had struck him before, except to pin him to a tree for a day or so. Never before had she shown interest in killing him. Was it all just a false image, like every other false face he had encountered during his young life? Of course it was. No one liked a hanyou. 

He had actually thought the beautiful, untouchable priestess could love him. Ha. He was a fool. 

She had been kind, seemingly, talking to him, and letting him touch her. She had let him be near her, and he had fallen for her trap. Inuyasha snarled, running away from where he had left Kikyo. She wanted him dead. 

She would learn her lesson. Never mess with Inuyasha. Especially not with his heart.

****

[Could this be the end for me?]

[What I wouldn't give to have]

Kikyo stepped out of the trees, watching for Inuyasha. He had said he would be here, and she believed him. The young woman flushed as she remembered his warm, amber eyes, so filled with love. She did not quite feel the same way, but she was certain she could learn to love him. Kikyo played with the jewel in her hands, running the bone necklace through her fingers as she thought silently. 

Would he look different? She would miss his eyes if he did. 

****

[A life to live, a day to plan]

[Instead I'll be forever seventeen]

Instants before it hit, Kikyo knew it was there. Claws ripped through her flesh, and she gasped, pain ripping through her body. She had felt those claws before, yet never before had they done her such harm! 

Her shoulder jerked oddly as muscles were torn. Her miko power instantly tried to heal herself, but it only drained her power. 

Yet her mind was not on the pain. The jewel lay just outside her reach, and she stretched for it. A bare foot stepped on her hand, causing more pain to her shoulder. 

****

[Could have lived out every dream]

[I could have been most anything]

"Hah, thanks fool. I never wanted the jewel to turn human," the voice hissed coldly; clawed fingers –covered with her blood- took the Shikon no Tama from her grasp. "I'm going to turn full youkai and destroy the village now, so thanks a lot, Kikyo."

Kikyo grimaced as the hanyou danced off in the direction of the village, straining to stand. She had a duty to be done, and her personal feelings over her friend could not interrupt her. 

Instantly, her heart brought to mind the feel of his arms around her, strong and firm, protective and warm. Her mind quickly banished such thoughts. He had threatened the Shikon no Tama and was going to harm her village. 

There would be no mercy.

****

[Can someone wake me up?]

[I haven't lived yet]

Inuyasha laughed loudly, dropping through the roof of the shrine. His entire body shivered with the anticipation of the blood shed. She would pay dearly for betraying him. The Shikon stood quietly in its place, seemingly innocent, as if pleading for its caregiver. 

It was as deceptive as its mistress. His claws delicately took the stone from its place, and he gripped it tightly. No wish came to mind. He wanted only to cause her as much anguish as he went through. 

Alarm bells were ringing, and he smirked. Some part of him recoiled, as if trying to get free. It was too late, though. He was on his rampage. 

****

[I'm only seventeen]

[God, did you forget?]

Kikyo wept as she walked, each step jarring her body to exertion. There was no chance she could survive. Her blood was slipping out her body. She would take no help, either. Once she killed Inuyasha, she would have no reason to live. 

Her eyes watered not for death, though. They poured out precious water for her first kiss that she would never experience. The wedding or the night after she could never have. The baby in her arms she could never hold. Her husband she could never die with. 

She would have died there and then, if not for her duty. She had to help her village. 

****

[I'm just a baby]

[And I don't want to be]

Before she was even eighteen, she would die. Kikyo wept, and walked, and prepared her heart for what was coming. 

****

[Forever seventeen]

Inuyasha leapt one last time, certain he would finally get away, and she would suffer like he had. Somewhere off in the distance, he could hear her voice screaming at him, but he did not pay any heed to what she said. 

Kikyo, on her part, made it to the village to see him leaving, running toward the forest not far away. She could not hit him with her normal archery, but with her power, she could finish him. She pulled into her soul, found a very small bit, and put it onto her arrow. "SHINE, INUYASHA!" she screamed, weeping as she did. The arrow flew from her bow, and everything was over. 

****

[I'll never have a bed to make]

[A test to take, a summer day]

Inuyasha gasped, the arrow piercing his chest. The force in the blow threw him into a tree, knocking the air from his lungs. The priestess moved slowly down the steps, her eyes filled with pain, and hatred. "Kik-Kikyo," he whispered. Beside the young woman was a little girl, one eye clamped shut with a hand over it. 

One last look at his love, and he felt his life ebbing from him. She had killed him, as she had meant to. At least someone's goal was completed. Suddenly, he was aware of a dark stain on her clothing. 

Blood?

Everything went black.

****

[I'll always be forever seventeen]

[Could have had a family]

Kikyo staggered, her little sister steadying her with one hand. "Sister! We need to get thee help!"

"No," Kikyo said bravely. "I will die here. Take the Shikon," she murmured, motioning to the jewel on the ground, dropping from Inuyasha's lifeless fingers. "Burn it with my body. That way, I will take the cursed thing into the other world."

Her little sister pleaded, but her mind was fixed. Inuyasha was dead. She had nothing to live for. It was over for her and her lover. 

****

[If things had worked out differently]

[Instead I'll be forever seventeen]

Kaede sniffled, a patch covering her horribly deformed eye. A swinging log had destroyed the sight in her eye, and broken the bone on that side of her face. That way, she needed the patch to cover her destroyed eye. 

Yet she cried for her sister. Her body was burning on a pyre, under the tree Inuyasha was pinned to. It had seemed fitting she burned near her greatest nemesis. Everyone knew she had continually fought the hanyou, protecting their village and the Shikon. Now, she burned, the hanyou was dead, and the Shikon would be lost. Peace should come to their village. 

Kaede looked at the burning flesh, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She just wanted her sister back. Never mind the miko power, the Shikon, or the hanyou. She wanted her sister. 

****

[Could I have just one more day?]

[A chance to learn from my mistakes?]

Little did Kaede know that her next fifty years would never have the peace she envisioned. It seems youkai are hard to convince when something is gone that they want. So, her archery, taught from her sister, was a necessity to convince them. For fifty years, she defended the village like her sister had, and she met a young man, fell in love, got her heart broken, and fell in love again. She grew ever older as life passed by, and the tree grew ever taller. Vines grew longer and harder. The village recovered and grew, fought youkai, and survived. Many elderly and young went to the eternal sleep. 

Yet the hanyou's body did not change. No youkai touched the body. A seal protected him, the air inside the seal fifty years old as the fifty years passed. He never looked like death, nor did he ever disappear as youkai did. 

He looked like he was simply sleeping. He slept the eternal sleep, from no waking could rouse him.

****

[Can someone wake me up?]

[I haven't lived yet]

"MOM!! Where's my lunch???"

"It's in the kitchen, dear."

"I'm so late! Out of my way, Souta! What's up with you, this morning?"

Souta only looked up at his sister. "Buyo went into the well house again. Will you get him?"

"Souta, you big baby," the girl exclaimed. "It's just a well house."

****

[I'm only seventeen]

[God, did you forget?]

"A big, scary well house!" 

"Baby!" the girl cried, running to the well house. Slowly, she opened the well house door, calling quietly. "Buyo, come here Kitty." A meow answered her. "Come up here, you big, fat. . " her voice faded as she listed multiple insults to her cat. 

A ghostly silence answered her. She sighed and stepped down into the house, moving toward the well. The girl called out, looking in each niche to locate her cat. Suddenly, "Buyo! There you are!"

****

[I'm just a baby]

[And I don't want to be]

The well lid flipped back, arms grabbing her body. The girl gasped in shock, instants before she was pulled into the well, screaming. 

One word followed her into the well. Her name, "KAGOME!"

****

[Forever seventeen]

Kagome looked up, standing. Something was wrong. She could hear birds chirping, and she was looking at a bright blue sky. She was in trouble now. She was going to miss school. What about Hojo? 

Kagome reached for a vine, intent on finding out just where she was. 

****

[In a matter of a moment]

[Life fell before my eyes]

She started pulling herself, but quickly decided it was too hard to climb. "GRANDPA!" she screamed. "This is not funny! Get me a ladder!"

The birds only quieted. She frowned and wrapped her hands around the vines again. She would get up there, and he would be in deep trouble when she got her hands on him. 

****

[And now I'm looking at the meaning]

[Of the miracle of life]

Her hands were rubbed red from the strain to climb by the time she reached the top. "All right, Grandpa, you are in deep trouble!" she huffed, pulled her upper torso over the well lip, and froze. 

Forest. Trees. Grass and dirt. No lid to the well. Something was seriously wrong. 

****

[Where are we going without even knowing]

[The answer deep in side]

Inuyasha slept quietly, his mind following the short years of his life over and over. The torturing blows of his brother. The murder of his mother. The years on his own, learning to look out for number one. Then, the reel of his life slowed, showing each agonizing detail as he met Kikyo, fought her, loved her, and lost her. 

And he learned to hate himself. And to hate her. 

****

[So don't give up]

[You haven't lived yet]

Fifty years passed in just a moment to his frozen mind, locked in only his past. He never did know while he slept that years passed. He never did know while he slept that vines grew around him. He never did know while he slept that the arrow that pinned him to the tree searched throughout time, intent on one person only. 

He never did know while he slept that the arrow, fate, and the keeper of the universe found the one they all searched for. 

****

[You're only seventeen]

[And God did not forget]

Soft caresses woke his body. Slowly, his mind awoke before his body could move, and he registered the soft movement on his ears. He liked it, but his body did not react. It could not. The power of the awakening flowed down the ears to his mind, waking his face as the caresses stopped. 

There was a soft sound like an arrow, but his ears could not move to swivel to it. There were cries, soft and gentle, and harsh words spoken by harsh voices. 

****

[You're just a baby. . .]

The person that had been touching him was taken away, and he forced his eyes to open. He knew that figure. He knew that aura. He knew that face. 

His entire body was exhausted, and his body collapsed, and he fainted before he could say anything, but he had seen what he needed to see. 

Kikyo.

________________________________________________________________________

Whee. Another song fic finished. 

Just to make sure people understand, when Kikyo said "Shine", she was not telling him to be a rock star. She was telling him to die; the word has two syllables, I believe. "Shi-ne". Just in case. . .

This one I have been thinking on for a good long time, wondering how I could do it. The lyrics and song is really sad. Who knows how the person in the song died, but it's sad anyway. 

This was just a little thing I wrote, intent on trying something new. So far as I know, there are no fics out there like mine, but I did very little research. I wanted something entirely different. 

So, if you liked it, tell me so. If you hated it, tell me so. If you really couldn't care less, tell me so. 

~Kay Kylo


End file.
